Noodle Story
by ILuvMyMiroku
Summary: Don't you just wish that you could have Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo to ensure you entertainment while waiting for your noodles to get done? . Completed


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I don't have any rights to it; I just like expressing my creativity! Inuyasha is owned, and created, by Rumiko Takahashi.

----

****

Noodle Story

----

Note:

-I would like to thank SailorGalaxia from the Adult Swim Message Boards for giving me this idea!!

-Translation note: _Kitsune _means fox demon; the kitsune of the Inuyasha group is Shippo.

----

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha cursed to himself as his stomach gurgled. "I thought you said that it wouldn't take you long to fix those noodles!"

Kagome sighed heavily, leaning away from the fire as she wiped sweat --caused by her closeness to the fire-- from her brow. "Then make your own darn noodles," she replied back curtly. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

Inuyasha huffed, jumping into a tree and looked around at their empty surroundings. Miroku and Sango had gone off with Kirara to Jinenji's herb garden to try and gather medicinal herbs; Shippo was down at the edge of the riverbank taking a nap.

Kagome mumbled to herself as she poured more water into the large pot which held the infamous noodles. Usually by now she would have the noodles done and everyone fed; the only problem was that she didn't have a strong enough flame. "A little help here?" Kagome called up to Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, fixating his gaze on a nearby branch. "I don't know how to make that stuff, that's your job!"

"Well, _excuse me_!" Kagome yelled, standing up. She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back to Inuyasha. "Should I fetch you a robe and a pipe, too?" she sighed sarcastically.

Inuyasha blinked. _'What the hell is she talking about…?' _he thought, head cocked to the side in confusion. "Yeah! Fine, go ahead!" he screamed back, truthfully not having a clue in the world what he was asking for.

Kagome's arms dropped to her sides, hands balling into tight fists. About to lash out, Kagome stopped herself as she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, letting her shoulders sag. "Never mind," she whined quietly to herself. "Listen, we're going to starve if I don't get this fire going again!"

"Don't you have other food in that yellow pack of yours? Get out chips or something!"

Kagome turned and walked over to where her large backpack sat, unlatching the two buckles on the front pocket before flipping it open. She rummaged through the pack, throwing out miscellaneous items such as toothpaste, toiletries, clothes, beauty accessories and children's toys for Shippo.

She looked up to Inuyasha, her face having an unreadable expression. "You ate everything else, you pig!" she screamed, standing. "All I have left is dried Ramen!"

"Well, _excuse me!_" Inuyasha barked as he jumped back down to the ground, mocking Kagome from earlier. "Don't blame me for not bring--" he was cut off as Kagome screamed, almost jumping into his arms. He looked down to Kagome in confusion. "K-Kagome?"

"Something…" Kagome, gaze fixated to the bushes, pointed to a patch of bushes in front of them, her arm slightly trembling. "Something in the bushes moved!"

Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome, unsheathing his Tetsaiga. "I'm on it!" he screamed, jumping into the air to where Kagome was pointing.

He landed in front of the bush, stopping for a minute as he sniffed. Something smelled familiar… Inuyasha growled low in his throat when the Tetsaiga transformed back into its rusty, worthless state. _'Too weak of a demon aura, eh?'_ he thought with a smirk, re-sheathing the Tetsaiga at his hip.

Instead, he used his clawed fingers to push between the large strings of grass, pulling away the hiding spot of a sleeping kitsune. Inuyasha sighed, grabbing the small fox by the tail. "Damn it, Shippo! I thought you were down near the river!"

Shippo's eyes snapped open as pressure was applied to his tail and he yelped in pain, softly crying as he was held upside down. "Let go of me, you rabid dog!" Shippo thrust his upper body upward and Inuyasha let him go as he did a flip. After landing Shippo straightened his clothes, wiping the loose dirt off of it. "Besides, it was too noisy down by the river anyway."

Inuyasha growled again, raising his fist, about to strike Shippo. Kagome, noticing this, quickly ran up to them and grabbed Inuyasha's arm from behind with a nervous giggle. "Aw, c'mon, Inuyasha!" she pleaded with puppy eyes. "Leave Shippo alone!"

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow, eye twitching. He took a deep breath and put his arms to his side as he went back to around their small fire and plopped down beside the small orange flame. "Fine."

"I thought you were making Ramen, Kagome?" Shippo asked, jumping on her shoulder.

Kagome looked over to Shippo and flashed him a smile, walking over to Inuyasha. She kneeled down beside the pot. "Well, I _was, _but apparently we just don't have enough flame…"

Shippo narrowed his eyes, staring back at Kagome as he pointed out the obvious. "…Why couldn't you just go to the woods and get some firewood?"

Kagome sweat dropped, laughing nervously. "Heh, hadn't thought of that…" she said simply, scratching the back of her neck. "Anyway, Shippo, do you think you could use your Fox Fire magic here?"

Shippo nodded and hopped off Kagome's shoulder to the middle of her and Inuyasha, his right hand arched back. He looked to where he was aiming, the smolders of the fire, and looked out of the corner of his eye where a greenish fireball was forming in his palm. "Fox Fire!" he called out, successfully hitting the embers which roared into a full flame.

"Nice going, Shippo!" Inuyasha complimented, mouth watering as he could smell the nice scent of his warm Ramen again.

Kagome laughed, picking up Shippo and hugging him. "Yeah, well done! You know you did something right when you get a positive remark from Inuyasha!" she smiled, joking.

"Keh," Inuyasha looked away. "I'm just really hungry, that's all."

Kagome put Shippo down as she once again walked to her pack, unfastening the buckles on the front pocket again before she flipped it open. Digging through the contents once more, her hands emerged holding three small wooden bowls and chopsticks. "All we have to do now is wait."

Shippo walked back and sat across from Inuyasha, who was peering into the pot.

"Food…" Inuyasha whined.

Shippo rolled his eyes.

Kagome lightly tapped Inuyasha on the head with chopsticks. "Can't you wait a minute? Jeez, you act like you're a lost puppy who's never fed!" Inuyasha backed away quickly, sitting on his behind. "Here, hold your bowl." Kagome said lightly as she passed out one wooden bowl to each Shippo and Inuyasha, keeping one for herself.

Inuyasha cautiously held up his bowl and Kagome scooped the noodles out for him, making sure she gave him a little more than the bowl could hold since he liked it so much. "Thanks," he mumbled, looking away before stuffing his face.

Kagome walked around the pot to dish some out to Shippo then sat down next to Inuyasha after she got some for herself, watching him as he dug in. _'He'd be such a gentleman if he ever took his time,' _she thought with a sigh.

Taking a small bite, Kagome rested her chopsticks inside her bowl. "Man, Inuyasha, you really do love me, don't you?" she asked, afterwards quickly covering her mouth with a gasp.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned to Kagome, mouth full. "Rah?" He swallowed, then repeated himself. "What'd you say, Kagome? And why's your face red?"

Kagome looked down, hiding her overheated, blushing, red face. "I, um… I just asked if you liked the noodles." she set her bowl down in between her legs and used her hands to flatten down her hair. "That's all."

Inuyasha shrugged, taking another bite of his noodles before looking back to Kagome. "Mm-hmm; sure do! I could live off this stuff!" he held his bowl up towards the sun, staring at it like it was some mystic power and a Ramen God would jump out and enchant him at any moment. Why did he worship this stuff so much? It's just some long, chicken-flavored noodles…

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up, taking that moment to dish out more Ramen from Inuyasha. He smirked and threw his chopsticks to the ground, tipping the bowl into his mouth and swallowing all the noodles in one bite. His eyes watered as the hot noodles and broth slid down his throat.

"Careful, Inuyasha." Shippo warned. "A strong fighter like you down with a sore throat?" he paused and took a bite of his own noodles, starting again with a chuckle. "It'd be really funny! It'd prove how big of an idiot you are!"

"Shut up, Shippo!" Inuyasha screamed at the small kitsune, watching Kagome's moments carefully.

Kagome took this time to eat her own noodles, refusing to look over at Inuyasha as she sat back down beside him. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and smiled. He had heard her little 'mistake' perfectly.

"Yeah, I do." Inuyasha stated simply, a smile forming at his lips as Kagome, face still red, looked at him in confusion. He shook his head, passing away thoughts that were being born in his head. "I sure do."


End file.
